


You are mine.

by SourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:06:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourWolf/pseuds/SourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott goes to check out a lead on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, he finds someone there that doesn't belong. Worse than that, he's being used as a sacrifice for a group of hunters and Scott has to save the day. Again.</p>
<p>Pre-existing Scott/Peter relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This picture](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25090) by isunnecesary. 



> Based on the interaction between my Scott and lupuscallidus on tumblr.

On the plus side, Peter certain did look dapper in a two-piece suit. It fit too well not to be tailored to fit his sculpted body. Scott was also pretty sure that he’d never seen Peter clean-shaven. It made him look younger, not that Scott ever had an issue with Peter’s age to begin with. But the change was almost refreshing.

A shame that it wasn’t for him. A shame for Peter’s sake that a chance lead had him snooping around the very same extravagantly sprawling homestead where this formal event was being held. 

Naturally, Peter’s scent had Scott’s nose twitching as soon as he’d arrived. Had the older man followed the same lead? As fate would have it, no. Peter was on the arm of a beautiful woman with auburn hair. There was a nauseating ache in the pit of this chest. What was he doing here? Why was he wearing that? He’d never seen a more charming smile plastered on the born wolf’s lips.

What bothers you the most? My nonchalance or the fact we will eventually find someone our own age?

You’ll have more in common with those your age. Once the sex is done, what do we really have in common? Outside of the obvious, supernaturally.

So, it had been about his own needs, not some concern that Scott would want someone younger. Scott swallowed the lump in his throat. He still had a mission to do, after all. There was something unusual about this place. Something that might be related to the Darach. Something that —

"Scott. Funny seeing you here." That was a familiar voice.

"Chris?"

"What are you doing here, Scott?"

"I - Uh…"

Chris grabbed Scott roughly by the arm. Had he been a human, a nasty bruise would have pooled where the hunter’s strong grip pressed and probably would have lingered nastily for a week. Scott was dragged into a dark corner, Chris’ finger jabbing him in the chest.

"You were in my office, weren’t you? With Allison. Don’t lie to me, Scott." His voice was dangerous, and Scott was a terrible liar anyway.

"Yeah. She was showing me your map so I could find Deaton."

"You…" Chris’ voice was a more convincing growl that Derek’s. “He’s alive, though, isn’t he?" It was almost sighed out, and Scott nodded immediately.

"Yeah. He’s fine and Stiles’ dad has someone with him to make sure he stays safe.

Chris nodded and tugged Scott deeper into the shadowed recess. “Now what are you doing here, Scott?"

"Following a lead."

Chris huffed out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t belong here., Scott. You shouldn’t be here."

"But you should?" Scott asked, arching a brow.

Chris’ jaw tensed and again that finger jabbed at his chest. Scott knew this quiet anger. It was when he was most afraid of Chris because he knew it was when the hunter was just barely holding his anger back. “This is dangerous for your kind."

"Why?"

"This is the fête des chasseurs. It’s a traditional festival for hunters. But it’s different for our kind of hunting. I’ve only been to a few of these whenever Gerard was in town." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on his heels. “There’s always a werewolf brought in. He’s killed in honor of the people lost in the past to attacks. And typically, with the type of hunters involved, it’s slow and painful."

"But, Chris…"

The older man’s brow arched in curiosity.

"Peter’s here."

"I know, Scott. My team’s ready to move on my order. This time, Scott. Just this once, I’ll make sure they don’t hurt you if you end up hurting someone. Just make sure it’s the right people."

"Chris, how bad is this going to be?"

"It shouldn’t be bad, Scott. Only a guards keep weapons. You just stay away from Peter until we get the guards away from him. They’ll be armed with wolfsbane and they won’t be afraid of using it."

Scott nodded, about to ask what he should do when the sound of the string instruments died away and a hush fell over the entire estate.

"We’re moving. Try to keep you head down, Scott." Chris instructed as he drew his trademark Desert Eagle out of the waistband of his pants.

An outcry rose and Scott guessed that Chris’ team was already interrupting the part. The hunter went in first, taking out one of the guards in the entryway. Seeing the other reaching for his gun, Scott pounced him and left him unconscious. They moved deeper into the main hall where Peter had been placed on a raised stage so the room would be able to see the wolf bound to a chair with his shirt torn open and blindfolded with his own tie. There was a small trickle of drying blood from some wound inflicted on him during the initial struggle, and Scott did his best to ignore the pang of traitorous relief and pride that coursed through his veins at the thought that even poisoned, Peter would not allow himself to be taken so easily.

The fight went surprisingly well. The only injury incurred that Scott knew of was a bullet in Scott’s arm to stop it from hitting Chris, ultimately buying him enough time to put a bullet into the man pointing a gun at Peter’s head.

Some of Chris’ men proved to be state troopers that broke the party up faster and carried away quite a few of the offending hunters.

Chris climbed onto the stage brandishing a survival knife to cut Peter out of his bonds.

"Don’t." Scott said, staying Chris’ hand.

The hunter perked a brow at Scott, staring at the teen like he didn’t want to know what was on the young wolf’s mind.

"He needs to talk about a few things before I let him go. Are we going to be good here."

The look didn’t leave Chris’ face, but he nodded at the younger man before leaving the room.

Scott stood in silence for a few moments as they both waited for the humans to get out of earshot.

"Do you mind getting these ropes off of me? They’re starting to chafe." Peter requested with that usual tone of exasperated condescension.

"Why were you here?" Scott demanded, moving to stand in front of the born werewolf. 

"I was doing you a favor, Scott. Your day isn’t complete without an act of heroism. And you do play the part so well." Scott was tempted to bite that look right off Peter’s lips. If he saw the way it probably cased the corners of the older man’s eyes to crinkle, he probably would have.

"With her?"

"A man does have needs."

A snarl ripped through Scott’s throat and a clawed hand pressed to Peter’s neck.

Peter tsked at him. Now, Scott. You worked so hard keeping me safe. I was honored, really. You fighting for what you think is yours. And is that your blood I smell? You were hurt for me? My hero."

Scott’s growl was low as he pressed his fingers into Peter’s skin, drawing blood from the soft skin under the older man’s chin. “You are mine."

"Am I? Dear me, I’m not even wearing a ring tonight."

"You took my ring off for a hunter that wanted to kill you?" Scott’s anger was slowly rising, boiling just beneath the surface.

“Huntress, actually. And she never said she planned on killing me. Really, that would just ruin the mood. Not everyone is so fatiguingly honest, Scott. And did you see her? She was almost as beautiful as your mother. I would have ruined that."

"Peter." Scott was in his face now, eyes glowing.

"Ah, ah." Peter cooed, voice velvety. "Stiles." He moaned out, leaning towards Scott’s lips with a forced hitch in his breath.

Scott bit down on Peter’s lip, his fangs drawing blood.

"White Knight, Daddy needs his lips. Down boy." Peter’s silken voice was tense from the pain. “How about you bring those lips closer and let me make it better?"

Scott pulled away from Peter and tugged the tie off of Peter’s eyes. The older wolf smiled at him.

"My, my. For me?" Peter’s eyes scanned over the way Scott’s blood-stained tank top hugged his body. The older wolf was trying to butter him up, but Scott wasn’t going to have it. He shoved the tie into Peter’s mouth.

"Moan someone else’s name now." Scott dared, putting an end to that safe word before he had the chance to try using it again.

With the nuisance of Peter’s constant taunting out of the way, Scott had free reign over the older man. His claws scraped lightly through the light coat of hair that sprawled over the older man’s sculpted torso. He bit Peter’s left pectoral with blunt human teeth hard enough to leave a purple bruise behind while his tongue laved over the born werewolf’s nipple. It earned him a muffled moan and Scott smirked as he pulled away to look at the mark.

"You’re mine, Peter Hale. Say it." The sound that came out of Peter’s gagged mouth could have been anything, but Scott didn’t waste time trying to decipher it to be sure it was actually what he’d been wanting. There were more important things to be done, so he simply assumed it was the correct response.

"That’s a good Big Bad Wolf." Scott cooed, rewarding the bound man with a firm squeeze to his crotch as his other hand danced over Peter’s stomach. That earned a sound of protect that Scott knew to be a warning not to rip his clothes. But Peter needed to realize that this wasn’t sex, wasn’t some give-and-take union between the two. This was Scott reminding Peter of his claim, punishing him for thinking that there would be no harm in going out with a random woman tonight.

The growl he received at the first ripping seam was enough to make Scott flash a sinister grin at the man who couldn’t argue with him. “Oops."

He simply tore the remaining fabric away from Peter’s lower half, licking his lips hungrily at the man in front of him, the man that gave him the bite. Scott’s claws shredded the ropes holding Peter to the chair and he dumped the older man onto the floor, his wrists still tied behind his back.

This time Scott’s teeth sunk directly into Peter’s firm ass, leaving another mark in his need to claim the born werewolf. Peter may have been the one that gave him the bite, gifted him with this power, but he wasn’t the one that called the shots. Not anymore.Scott pulled Peter open so that he could tease Peter’s pucker with his tongue.

He’d learned that was something the older man always seemed to enjoy but never seemed to expect. The born wolf’s breathing was erratic at best as the tongue circled the tight ring of muscle before finally dragging over it. Peter’s bound hands groped downwards and tangled in the younger wolf’s dark locks as a muffled moan escaped him. Scott pushed against the pucker until it finally gave way and accepted the wet muscle inside. Peter squirmed as he licked into him and let out an uncharacteristic whine.

Scott didn’t keep it up long. As before, this wasn’t sex, he didn’t want to give Peter anything more than a taste of what Peter could have, should have because Peter was his.

Scott pushed his pants off of his hips and pushed his throbbing erection between the cheeks of Peter’s ass, causing the reborn man to wriggle away in protest. Scott knew that it was because there was no lube and he was getting tired of Peter underestimating his control. Safewords, orders, demands, constant reminders. Peter thought he had a control that he didn’t over the teenager. He had perfectly good control over himself, amazing control even given that he’d been turned into a werewolf less than a year ago. Besides, he wasn’t planning on using Peter like that.

He rolled Peter onto his back and sat on his stomach as he pulled the tie out of his mouth.

"Well, that took you long enough. Really, Scott, did you get your little teenage urges out yet?" Peter asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Not yet." Scott replied, tugging on the born wolf’s hair.

Peter growled, glaring up at Scott who smirked at him as he waited for what he knew was about to come. “You should know—"

Peter didn’t get the chance to finish his sentence before his mouth was filled by Scott’s leaking erection. Peter sunk his claws into Scott’s thighs, but it only caused him to push deeper into the older werewolf’s mouth. Peter thought it was a good idea to skull fuck him their first time together? Well, Scott thought it was a good idea to return the favor right now. He gripped Peter’s hair and started to thrust into his mouth, pressing deeper each time until Peter had to either accept him into his throat or end up gagging against him.

Whenever Peter wasn’t doing enough to pleasure him, he’d tighten his hold and pull on the older man’s hair until he finally gave in. Peter eventually accepted his fate and started to lap at Scott, sucking on him and even starting to move with the younger man.

It was a short while later than Scott pinned Peter’s nose against his stomach as he released directly into Peter’s throat with a loud moan.

Scott pulled off of the older man when he finished and tugged his pants back to their proper place as Peter glared up at him impotently from the ground.

"Can I get up now or do you have continue being so tiresome?"

Scott rolled his eyes and tugged Peter to his feet, patting his chest lightly. “Don’t forget who you belong to."

Peter rolled his eyes at Scott. “Yeah, yeah."

"Go wait for me on my bike. I’ll give you a lift so you don’t have to run back without anything covering you."

"Thank you so much for the offer, but I’d rather-"

“Peter.”

"So dramatic I’m going. Don’t make me wait long, Scott."

Scott gathered the ropes in case he’d need them for Peter again and followed him to the bike.


End file.
